Dragon Prince
by vamptigergal
Summary: What do you do when everything is a lie? How to you handle learning your a prince and this new girl is your sister who has lived so long as the last of the family...What do you do when you learn your no longer alone, how to you smile through the tears. NaLu, GrayXErza, RomeoxWendy, LevyxGajeel, OCxOC Rating it M since I dont know how violent it will get...better to be safe! ENJOY!
1. Prolong

New story...YES! this is just the prolog, please review. and if your new, I'm Maria welcome! *Waving maddly* I love reading reviews and knowing what the heck I do wrong, so its okay to tell me it sucks, i like that. Now get on to what you came for, *waves you on*

* * *

"Ne, Natsu-nii watch me!" asks a little girl with pale green slanted eyes and her pale pink hair up in pigtails, wearing a yellow dress holding a red microphone toy. A boy couple years older than the girl, with his spiky bright pink hair and slanted deep green-black eyes, wearing a black vest and pants with a dragon scale scarf sits and watches the girl. Smiling the girl begins to sing like a concert, the boy claps after each and every song.

"Natsu, Sakura, dinner!" a woman with white hair calls to the kids in the back yard. Both kids race to the house and into a man with red hair's arms.

"Papa! Sakura-chan can sing just like mama!" the boy exclaims with a half grin on his face.

The man setting the kids down, saying "Then she needs these." Holding out two jeweled clips to the young girl, "Their called dragon tear crystals."

"I love them papa!" the girl exclaims putting the clips in her hair, "I'm gonna show Rima and Lune before dinner!"

**_*30 minutes*_**

A red dragon removes two badly burned bodies from the wreckage of a house, yelling to the other three dragons "DO you see Sakura?"

A green dragon not far, digging holes for the bodies yells back "No, where's Rima too? Shouldn't she be here?"

The young girl returning, carrying a bright blue kitten and walking next to a red and black dragon, the silver dragon rushing over to them and nuzzles the other dragon, calling back "They are safe! Where did Igneel go to?"

He was here….Metalicana, we need to go now!" a light blue almost white dragon calls out to the silver one as she opens a portal.

The silver dragon quickly nuzzling the young girl before leaving, whispers "Be safe princess. We will see you again one day!"

Rima! That was fooling!" the green dragon scolds, nuzzling the little girl, "We all thought Sakura had died too!"

"….Lane….." the girl whined, hugging the green dragon's snout.

The green dragon composed himself before speaking "I'm going to the council. They need to know the royal family is dead…Igneel…Rima protect Sakura till I return!"

The black and red dragon nodded as the green dragon flew away. Whipping a tear away from the girl's face, the bright blue she-cat gave the young girl a smile saying "Everything will work out Sakura-hime."

**_*Years later*_**

The girl, having forsaken the pigtails for a single braid, asks the black and red dragon, "So Igneel wants me to go to Earthland…I don't know Rima-chi….Lane and the council don't like Igneel."

"Sakura-hime, you trust him right?" a bright blue she-cat in a white tank top and black shorts with a red ribbon around her neck asks while flying next to her.

The black and red dragon says, "This was a message direct from him."

"AH! ALRIGHT!" the girl yells, throwing her hands up, "I give up!"

The dragon smirks and opens a portal to Earthland, the girl and she-cat step through and begin to fall.

**-Earthland-**

A blonde haired man with spike headphones and a scar over his right eye, stops after he hears his grandfather's voice in his head, the girl and she-cat fall on him slowly getting up, the girl turns to the blonde on the ground.

"I'm SORRY! I'm SO SORRY!" she screams, helping the man up, "Um…."

The blond waving her away, replies "Don't scream. I can hear you just fine!"

The girl sighing as the she-cat asked "This Earthland?"

Blinking, the blonde answers "Yes though normally we introduce ourselves."

The girl holding up her hands, saying "I'm Sakura, this is Luna. You would be?"

"Laxus… Now why did you want to know if this is Earthland, where are you from?" the blonde asks taking the girls hand and smiling at her.

The she-cat huffing up and getting back in the blonde's face "Does it matter where we are from? Now let her go!"

"LUNA!" the girl scolds, gently taking her hand back, "We're from a place called Earth. A good friend asked us to come here…I don't know why though… he said it would be explained once we were here."

The blonde sighing, letting his hand fall as he asks "Can you use magic?"

"Yes." The girl nodding and answering, "Sound Magic."

"Join Fairy Tail!" said the blonde holding his hand back out to her, "I'll take you there"

The girl taking his hand and laughing as they run to a town. The she-cat rolling her eyes and following the two running people, asking when she caught up "Won't people freak out about me."

The girl realizing this grabs the she-cat and they pretend the cat is a doll. The blond laughs, "Nope. There's another cat just like her called Happy. Actually other than the clothing and ribbon you look just like him."

"Really?" the girl said letting the she-cat go, "This world is so weird…."

"I agree Sakura-hime." The she-cat says flying next to her friend, "If only Rima had come along."

"Hime? You're a princess?" the blonde asks, giving the girl a once over thinking 'black shorts, red tank-top with :Garudians: on her chest and black knee high healed boots, nothing that screams princess'

"Yes, Last living Dragneel….I lost my family to a fire…." The girl said, tears in her eyes, "I am sorry I didn't tell you before."

"I didn't need to know. But you'll soon have another family. Fairy Tail is every members family. Lets go." The blonde says, taking her hand and running to the train.

**_*two hours later: outside Fairy Tail guild hall*_**

"Here we are! Fairy Tail!" the blonde says kicking the door in. the girl and she-cat follow behind carefully looking around.

"What are you doing here Laxus?" a black haired boy yells, glaring at the blonde.

The blonde smiling, "Grandpa called me home. This is Sakura and Luna they want to join. I'll leave just don't turn them away."

A brunette walking up with the stamp, "If the master called you home, then your home. Welcome to Fairy Tail Sakura, Luna. Where do you want your marks?"

The girl thinks for a second as the she-cat puts hers on her back in green, smirking and holding her fore arm out palm up, saying "Here!"

The brunette laughing as the mark appears in a mix of pink and red, not quite either color. The girl asking "What's your name…"

"I'm Jay. That is Romeo and Fairy Tail, welcome home Sakura." The brunette says smirking and hugging the girl.

"home." The girl whispers crying on the brunette's shoulders. The she-cat laughs and pats the girls head, whispering back "Yes, we have a home again."

* * *

Well...this is my newest and I'll be damned that they all ran me to the ground...some days my mind scares me the most... well here's to another possible fail, but I shall continue out of fear of coming home to a half burned house and my man tied in the lake...its a long story...please reveiw!


	2. Ch1: Everything's new, Sakura's 1st day

Hey everyone! Sorry its been so long since I up-dated anything. Love to blame it on something but...I really can't. Though I will say its been quite fun inside my mind, and lets leave it at that.

* * *

"Hey Sakura!" Romeo called to the pale pink haired girl, "Why are you leaving so soon?"

Sakura turning to the black haired boy "Well I still have to find a place to live and maybe a job, I can't let your guys do everything for me."

"Then take a job from here," Jay laughing "See this is our request bored, didn't you have guilds?"

Shaking her head no, Sakura answered, "Nope. Magic is only in ten families…sort of, I think… its complicated… so I'll work on these requests, but what about a place to live?"

Romeo and Jay thinking about letting her stay with them when Laxus pipes up "For the night, stay with me."

"WHAT!" Sakura yells, blush on her face, "I can't….PEDOPHILE!"

Everyone stops and stares at the pale pink haired girl and open mouth blonde. Laxus blinking and looking like he was slapped says "I don't know what a pedophile is, but staying with me wouldn't be like that. More like staying with a brother."

Sakura, hand over her heart, explains "A pedophile are normally men, but sometimes women, that have romantic relationships with anyone under 18."

Romeo and Jay laughing as Jet steps forward muttering under his breath "Laxus the pedophile.."

"I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE!" Laxus shouts, glaring at Sakura, "I don't like children!"

Luna yelling in his face, "Then we'll find another place!"

"Luna…Laxus is trying to be nice.." Sakura mumbles from the bar, "I'm sorry for freaking out. This is all new to me."

Jay smiles as Luna flies over to the bar counter. Romeo patting the cat's head as Sakura hums. The guild returns to normal, which means a fight breaks out, Sakura clapping her hands over her ears and shuts her eyes tightly. Luna lands on her head, whispering "Too loud?"

Sakura nods before bolting towards the main doors. Jay steps in front of her as she reaches the door. Side stepping Romeo's punch, Jay asks in a worried tone "Sakura what's wrong?"

"It's too loud," Luna answers from atop of Sakura's head, as she tries pushing Jay out of the way, "Her hearing is very sensitive and she won't use her magic."

Grabbing Jay's fist before it hits his chest, Romeo asks "Why not? Isn't she a mage?"

Sakura not able to escape decides to open her eyes, revealing them to have a slit like appearance much to a dragon's, turns around to face the main part of the guild and yells "ROAR OF THE SOUND DRAGON!"

Everyone still standing in the guild hall falling, hands over their bleeding ears. Sakura now calm without the noise jumps when Romeo and Jay exchange a glance, stammering out "I'm…sorry! When the sound becomes over whelming I just lose it and snap! Dragon magic isn't something to just use willy-nilly."

"You're…a SLAYER!" Romeo yells, jumping for joy "Fairy Tail has another slayer!"

Sakura and Lune exchange glances now, Jay explains "Magic isn't something to hide here, that's what guilds are for. Everyone here can use magic, we take jobs to earn Jewels and train ourselves. And Romeo is right, with you Fairy Tail has four slayers. This is great!"

"What's your dragon?" Romeo asks, still clearly excited but trying to contain it.

"Sound…" mutters Sakura, kicking the ground, "Rima is my dragon…we aren't from here."

Droy, still holding his ears like everyone else, yells "We could guess that! The other slayers have been missing for a while now. And their dragons even longer, but you're talking like you just saw yours!"

Sakura blushes brightly and waits for the guild to recover enough to continue, "Where I'm from there are only ten families that can use magic. Those ten families are split on to two sides, the Guardians and the Hunters. I'm on the Guardian side, we have the Dragon Slayers and Riders where the Hunter side has the Exterminators, they always try to kill anything that's not human."

Everyone's, But Luna's, mouths hand open from shock of Sakura's explanation. Luna taking the time to explain farther "Sound is rare for us, it's the strongest type. Rima is the only living sound dragon, which makes Sakura the...oomph"

Sakura clapping her hands over Luna's mouth, squawking "I'm just another Slayer, really! Promise! Can we go now Laxus? It's been a long day and I'm really tired."

Laxus nods before leaving the guild hall, Sakura waves to everyone before following Laxus with Luna still in her arms. Jay and Romeo exchange glances before nodding together to follow them.

"Luna, please don't tell people how rare sound is!" Sakura pleads, letting Luna go.

Luna flying next to her replies "But you're powerful! You just need to brush up the forms and you'd be unstoppable! Not to mention what you are, why would you want that hidden?"

"Maybe to be normal?" Sakura yells, throwing a soft punch the cat's way, "Maybe to have a life where people don't look at me like the world's fate rest on my shoulders? Or maybe to actually have friends that like me for me not because of my standings, and to live without fear and protection always."

"Well, you can" Laxus gruffs.

Footsteps falling behind them as a voice calls out "We all like you for you, Sakura."

Luna turning around in midflight, seeing the two young men panting behind the pair, whispering "Jay...Romeo..."

"No.." Sakura mumbles, blush spreading on her face as she runs passed Laxus and towards the woods.

The group staring after her before chasing her. Sakura stopping at a run-down cottage where she opens the door. Stepping in, a wave of tears prick her eyes. walking till she hits a make shift bedroom, Sakura giggles as she realizes what happened.

"I broke in to a person's house..." she mumbles to the empty place, breathing deep "At least it smells fine, sort of like home."

"SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU?" voice yell, running through the woods searching.

"Wait, isn't this Natsu's old place?" Romeo asks, walking towards the run-down cottage "She might have hidden in there."

Luna sighing over Romeo's shoulder as he pushes the door open, moving inside Luna calls out "Sakura?"

"Leave me alone, Luna!" Sakura yells from the farthest corner of the cottage, "Haven't you made enough of a fool of me?"

Jay and Laxus walking behind them now, Romeo adding "She was trying to help, Sakura. It's cool your strong, really."

"Yeah, it makes you well you. Fairy Tail is all about finding our own path, your part of that now. Sakura of Fairy Tail." Jay calls out, walking towards the back rooms.

Sakura curled up as Jay finds her, kneeling beside her. Jay holds his arms out, Sakura tries to push him back but instead falls on his chest. Laxus heads towards the cottage but doesn't enter, leaving the teens to figure this one out. Romeo and Luna hanging back to let Jay try talking Sakura back up. After a few minutes of silence Luna flies into the room, seeing Sakura curled against Jay, who has his back to the wall, shrieking "Sakura! What are you doing?"

Jay mustering a sweet smile, answers "Letting her sleep, remember she said she was tired."

Laxus walking in to the cottage and follows Romeo to the make shift room, Luna glaring at Jay as she lands next to Sakura. Seeing closed eyes and lips slightly parted telling Luna Sakura was really asleep. Laxus chuckling as he stoops to pick Sakura up, Jay holding her tightly. Sakura wakes up from the jostling, sleepily mumbling "will you all just let me be?"

Pushing away from both boys, Sakura falls into Romeo's open arms, head landing on his chest, mumbles "I just want..."

"To sleep, we know." Romeo mutters, letting her go but staying close enough to catch her again, "Why don't you stay here? I'm sure Natsu wouldn't care."

"WHAT!" Luna shouts, Laxus taking the time to sneak out, "Stay at a guy's place without him knowing or being there! No, not in a million years, right Sakura?"

"Then stay with us," Jay says as Sakura nods no, "No one knows where Laxus's house is anymore."

Sakura sighs "Fine, but umm...tomorrow I do need to look for a job or something. I can't rely on you guys for everything, it's unfair to you."

"Then let's form a team!" Romeo exclaims happily, "We can take a mission then, Jay and I are already a duo. With you and Luna we could be the second strongest team in Fairy Tail!"

Luna taking the thinker's position in midflight as Sakura smiles brightly. Jay nodding, adding "We could, you could use the experience and it'd be nice to have another couple of cute teammates."

Thinking herself, Sakura smirks mumbling "Guardian." holding out her hand to Romeo, "That's what we should call ourselves."

"Fairy Tail's Guardians then," Jay says, taking Luna's out stretched paw, "I like that."

"Me too." Sakura whispering, blushing as Jay half grins at her, quickly looing away. Luna flying beside Sakura as they follow the boys to the house. Sakura turning bright red each time Jay looks back, Luna sings quietly "You liiiiiiike him."

Sakura looking off to the side, away from Luna, and putting her hands behind her head, whispering "Shut up. Their being nice, Luna."

"No, you think he's hot. You think they both are." Luna whispers back, landing on Sakura's head. Romeo reaching the door first, opens it before waving the group inside saying "This is home for now. We're too young to red but dad is never home, so it's like living alone."

"It's not much," Jay says, hand over his growling stomach, "We forgot to eat at the hall, Romeo!"

Romeo and Luna's stomachs growl in response making Sakura giggle "I'll cook then. Home cooked is always better than anything, right Luna."

"Uhuh!" Luna squeals as Sakura walks to the kitchen, "Ohhh, don't get burned Sakura-chan!"

Sakura rolls her eyes as she looks around the little kitchen, tapping her foot as she thinks about what to make. Jay sneaking in behind her and leans on the counter, watching her. Romeo standing beside Luna, whispering "You think she likes him?"

"Definitely," Luna whispers back, "You think he likes her too?"

"Oh yeah," Romeo replies in a whisper, "I've never seen him blushing so much."

Sakura huffing and popping her head out of the kitchen, "I can hear you!"

Jay looking confused but begins to take items out to help cook. Sakura turns back and examines the stove as Jay lays a pan over a burner.

"You have to light it," Jay whispers, before lighting the burner in a way that Sakura can learn it, "So you used to live alone?"

Sakura smiling and rummaging in the cabinets and fridge replies "Nope. I lived with a couple friends, always had to move in the summer times. But spent a lot of time a school."

"Ever lived with a boyfriend?" Jay asked shyly.

Sakura laughing making Jay blush, answering "Nope. Friends only, never had a boyfriend...Why?"

"No reason!" Jay says, louder then he meant to, looking around and cutting his hand instead of the meat on the counter. Sakura gasping and pulling him to the sink, Jay laughing as Sakura freaks out and cleans the cut, asking "What happened?! Why are you so calm?"

"Watch," Jay whispers, closing his eyes and lets his magic spark, "That's my magic. I learned healing from Porlyusica in the deep woods, normally she wouldn't take a pupil but she made an exemption for me."

Sakura wide eye and goofy grin, throws her arms around the blushing brunette. Romeo peaking with just in time to Jay sneaks his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Luna resting on his head, purrs "They liiiiiiike each other!"

Both jumping back at that, Sakura shooing them out so she could finish cooking dinner. Jay sighing as he sets the table, shooting glares to Romeo and Luna who were whispering again.

"Dinner's done!" Sakura yells, setting the last plate full of food down before taking a set.

Jay sitting across from her and looking her arms over asks "What happened?"

"Never was good with fire," Sakura shyly smirking and holding her arms up, muttering.

Jay getting up and kneeling beside her, Romeo smirking at Luna. Luna wagging her eyebrows back, Sakura blushing as Jay grabs her hands to examine the burns.

"It's fine, I'll heal pretty quick." Sakura stammers as Jay runs his fingers that spark orange up her bare arms, shivering when he bends his head down. Jay smiling to himself as he places a small kiss over the newly marked skin of her guild mark. Luna pausing in midflight and falling to the chair next to Romeo, who mutters quickly to her "Should we leave?"

"All better, Sakura." Jay says, taking the seat next to her before dishing a plate out, "and I heard you this time too."

Romeo pretend pouting, mutters "You never kiss my mark like that after healing my cuts."

"Jealous, Romeo?" Luna snickers at the black haired boy. Jay laughing "No, he's just pretending, Luna. And you know I can't use my magic too much."

"Just like me." Sakura squealing before looking down.

Romeo sighing "Let's just finish eating."

"Wanna hit the public bath, then a good night's sleep." Jay says, nodding to Romeo.

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan. We'll need a great mission." Romeo mumbles before taking a bite of the meal.

Luna smiles as the boys drool over the food, saying "Yep, then Sakura and I need to go shopping. We stick out too much."

"Then let's go shopping after the bath?" Sakura asks as she finishes off her meal.

Jay and Romeo exchanging glances as they finish eating as well, Luna taking the plates to the kitchen sink. Jay tapping his thighs, looking between Romeo and Sakura, mumbling "I don't see why not."

Romeo nodding as he gets up to grab a couple of towels and clothing for himself, mutters "Yeah, sounds like a great plan."

Jay getting up and grabbing two shirts and sweatpants, handing the second set to Sakura, muttering "They might not be cute, but they'll be clean till we can go shopping."

Sakura stunned as Luna pushes her forward to follow them saying "We won't take a payment then. It's fair."

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. With you we can now get a place, and you can cook." Romeo says, smiling over his shoulder, "So in the end, we win. Spending a little money on you two to insure you always cook isn't a bad trade off."

Blushing brightly by the time they arrived at the public bath, Sakura stammers "You...liked...that.. I can't cook that well though."

"Better then Romeo or me," Jay whispers in her ear as he passes by heading towards the male's entrance, "See you in the bath."

~Ten minutes later~

Romeo relaxing in the water, Luna sitting on a rock nearby him. Sakura fidgeting with her towel as Jay walks up behind her. Holding his towel in one hand and the other one out to her, Jay asks "Why are you standing around? Let's go together."

Sakura holding her towel still and taking his hand, muttering "It's my first time...I've never even seen a public bath before." seeing the bath, her eyes go wide, "wow, it's huge!"

Jay laughing as they walk over to Romeo, "Really? It's smaller than the other ones in Fiore. Remember the one we went to on that mission, Romeo?"

"Yeah, it was nice." Romeo mumbles as Jay slides in, "Come on Sakura, you can't tell us you've never bathed with someone before?"

"No, well Luna, but she doesn't count. Rima but she's my dragon, so again can't count." Sakura whispers, looking away as blush spreads on her face.

"But you have showered with someone before!" Luna chirps, watching the boys glance at the blushing pink haired girl.

Sakura sighing and glaring up at the cat, yelling "THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"

"Awww...come on Sakura. Don't be afraid, we'll protect ya." Romeo says, leaning back enough to look up at her, "If you want we can close our eyes. This is the more privet corner since no one really uses it anymore."

Luna giggles as Jay stammers "We won't look, promise. Right Romeo?"

Romeo joining Luna in the laughter as he places his hands over his eyes. Jay checking to make sure Romeo couldn't see before coping him. Sakura sighing and letting her towel fall down then getting into the water with her knees to her chest. Luna purring as Sakura mutters an okay. Romeo putting his hands behind his head, bumping Jay with his elbow as he opens his eyes. Stretching out, Romeo hums "Was it that bad?"

Jay sliding closer to her, asks "You comfortable?"

"Yeah...Just.." Sakura sighs, "This will take time, I guess." sliding her wet hand through her hair, "Do you guys do this often?"

"No, it's more of a treat. Like after a tough mission, a big birthday or like tonight celebrating a new team formation." Romeo says before sliding under the water. As he pops back up, Sakura gulps, Jay then taking his turn in dunking under the water still close to Sakura.

Terrified, Sakura yells "Why did you do that? Being pervs already?"

Jay gasping as he comes back up "No. We always close our eyes, promise. It's just the fast way to wet your hair."

"Try it, Sakura." Romeo says, watching her re-dip her hand before running it through her hair, "It'll save time, go on."

Jay getting some water in his hands, letting it fall over Sakura's hair, mumbling "Let her get used to one thing at a time Romeo. Remember how long it took you to warm up to this place."

"Not as long as it took you." Romeo mumbled as Sakura smiles softly at him.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sakura says "Thank you, Jay, but Romeo's right. It should save time."

Dunking under the water, Sakura smiles brightly as the water slides over her head. Sliding next to her again, Jay smiles as they all relax. Small talk ensues as the teens get used to one another. Luna having flown down to rest by the water side to have the water brushes her fur.

"This was a nice night." Sakura mumbles as they head back to the split bathrooms, "See you by the front?"

"Sounds like a plan." Romeo hums, brushing by her "It's my turn, right Jay?"

"Right, and don't forget the straws!" Jay calls before giving Sakura a big grin.

Returning the grin, Sakura and Luna walks towards the women's bathroom. Luna purrs as they near the curtained section that served as the dressing room. Sakura mumbling "This was a good night, right Luna."

"Aye Sakura. What do you think they meant by turn and straws?" Luna asks, as Sakura pulls a curtain back.

Closing it behind her, leaving Luna on the other side, Sakura answers "Who knows, they are weird. They have weird habits and everything, but I hope we can get tea going before leaving."

"Or milk!" Luna purrs as Sakura gets dressed in the borrowed clothing, "Ice cold milk would be nice."

"That's it," Sakura says, leaving the curtained area, "Let's go."

"AYE!" Luna hums, putting her old clothing back on and tying the ribbon on her tail.

Sakura giggles and picks her up as she passes seeing the guys drinking from glass bottles. Luna purrs loudly as she notices the bottles are milk ones, flying over to them and landing on Jay's shoulder. Sakura rolling her eyes as Luna nudges Romeo to get one for herself.

"Will you stop that?" Jay mumbles, holding the last bottle to Sakura, "You're annoying us."

Sakura taking it then handing it to Luna, replying "Not a fan of milk after baths."

"Sakura likes tea better." Luna chirps as she downs the milk.

Romeo and Jay nodding, watching Sakura look up to the stars. Sakura smiling to herself and tries counting the constellations that she remembers. Thinking to herself, 'Four that are the same from my night sky to theirs. that's something at least.'

"Earthland to Sakura," Romeo says, waving his hand in front of her eyes, "Let's go shopping."

Sakura snapping out of the daze, blinks at him. Luna giggles and nudges her friend, trying to get her moving. Jay smiling brightly at her as he steps to her side, sliding his arm over her shoulder. The teens heading towards the shopping district, Sakura blushing as they pass a lingerie shop and remember she might need a better bra very soon.

Luna seeing her friend agonies over the choice to ask the boys or leave it alone, asks "Can we shop alone from you for a bit? I mean like just girl only stores?"

"I don't see what you could get there that you can't buy with us around." Jay mumbles, side glancing at Romeo who was blushing.

Romeo nodding to Luna, "Though I agree with Jay, I don't see why it has to be tonight."

"Oh no, it doesn't have to be. I was just thinking out loud again." Luna hums flying beside Sakura who was bright red.

Jay turning around and seeing the shop that they just passed smirks asking "Why don't we try that one first?"

Looking where he had motioned, Romeo blushes brighter, yelling "That's not a shop we want to go to Jay!"

"I do." Sakura mumbles under her breath as they near a different store. Heading towards the dresses and jackets, Sakura and Luna start giggling to themselves. Jay and Romeo stand back a bit to let the girls have their own time. Watching Sakura pile clothing over her arms before disappearing to the changing rooms. Walking out in a red dress that hangs off her shoulders, Sakura twirls for the boys.

"What do you think?" Sakura asks, as she readjusts the hem so it falls just below her knees but it keeps moving up to mid-thigh, "To dressy for normal day?"

Jay practically drooling as Romeo answers "Just a bit. maybe something..."

Luna pushing her back in the room before Romeo could finish. Sakura laughing as she removes the dress and changing into the pale yellow tee-shirt and black skirt with purple ruffles along the edge, then stepping out.

"Sakura that looks amazing!" Romeo gushes, "Like you're on a date or something."

Jay smiling at her brightly, thinking to himself 'a date. No that first dress was date material Romeo this is walking around the boyfriend's house look.'

Sakura blushing lightly replies "Really? I think it's more every day, like an outfit I could wear at the guild."

"Yes." Luna chirps before pushing her back again.

Jay watching and feeling his lips turn up at the corners, adds "That's something you should get Sakura! It looked great!"

Romeo chuckling, "You really think so? or maybe it was the stockings your liked."

"Wha." Jay yelped, "I think it looked good. Yellow's a good color for her."

"Not really." Sakura says, walking out in a purple tank-top and jean shorts that hit mid thing, "I love purples and red. My element colors!"

"How does sound have colors?" Romeo asks, scratching his head, "That doesn't make sense, Sakura."

Smiling brightly before changing her outfit again, calls out "Earlier today, what color was the air around me?"

"Purple with a hint of red, why?" Jay answers, jaw dropping as she walks out in a very short red skirt and black halter top that showed her tone stomach.

Sakura looking at the jackets, replies "That's because that's what sound looks like. Normally no one can see it but when there's enough power in the air there's a color that it appears, mostly purple and red. So that's why I like them."

"Well you have some outfits you like?" Romeo asks, walking towards the cash register, "Let's go home, it's late."

"Aye," Luna chirps, flying behind Romeo with the outfits she liked for Sakura.

~Hour later: the boy's house~

"Sakura, you okay?" Luna whispers in the dark bed room, "You…"

Sakura whimpering "I'm fine. Just another nightmare."

"I'm worried Sakura, you've been getting them to much." Luna mumbles, "Maybe we should have slept in the guy's room. It might have helped you."

Sakura thinking the same thing but knowing it was to late to go ask them to let her sleep in there anymore. Turning to her side and looking out the window, Sakura counts to ten before letting her eyes close. Sleep slowly taking her back only to be woken back up by the nightmare. Finding two young men standing over her, Sakura yelps as one of the men kneels beside her.

"Sakura?" the man asks, brushing her bangs back since her clips were out of her hair, "Do you want us to stay with you?"

Sakura nodding and letting the man help her up, remembering the day's events enough to tell it was Romeo that spoke to her. Jay smiling at her and taking her hand in his as they all lay back on the king size bed, Sakura smiles and lets them wrap her in their arms.

"Thank you." Sakura mumbles as her eyes close again.

Jay stroking her cheek replies "It's what friends do. Sleep well."

Sakura having already fallen asleep, has a peaceful night in bed with her two new friends.

* * *

Please review, well that's all I have to say for now. I promise to TRY and up-date more often, and like always please tell me what you like/dislike! Thanks everyone, till next time!


	3. Ch2: Mission Time! Water fight!

Yay a next chapter! Fair warning, its going to be a lot of Sakura and her team before everyone else comes home!

* * *

Early the next morning, Sakura waking up between two sets of strong arms. Luna giggling just above her head on the pillow, Sakura trying to glare but soon realizes she isn't moving till one of the owners of the arms wake up.

"Luna, help." Sakura hisses as quietly as she can, "Do something!"

Luna still snickering replies "Why? You liked having them nearby last night. What changed?"

"One its morning and two its not very comfortable to be stuck between two people you hardly know!" Sakura grumbles looking at the young man to her right. Romeo's eyes were closed and a half stupid grin gracing his face, Sakura smiled and thought 'He doesn't seem to change much when he's asleep does he?' Turning to her left, Sakura noticed Jay's lips were slightly parted as he breathed. Leaning against his chest, she felt herself relax and almost get pulled back to sleep. Luna's incessant giggling stopped her though.

"Luna, you'll wake them!" Sakura mumbled as quite as she could.

Luna whispering back, replied "That's the point. Get them to wake up and let you go."

Sakura thought about that plan, it did make sense and it would let Sakura get off her back. The longer she laid there the more uncomfortable she became, Sakura started to scrim to get away. Luna tried to pulls Romeo's arm off but he was a lot stronger then she thought.

"Alright, I swore I wouldn't do this ever again." Luna murmurs as her wings extend.

Sakura gulping and trying to wiggle out of the boys' grips. Luna having flown out of the room, now returns with a large bowl of water, Sakura knew that water would be ice cold. Trying to shake her head no, Sakura watches helplessly as Luna flies over to the tops of their heads. Ice water startled the two guys away and bolting straight up with yelps of shock. Sakura joins them and tries to smile warmly but slowly the cold causes her to shiver. Romeo being the first of the two boys to notice, wraps his arms around her before asking "What was that?"

"Ice way wake-up." Luna hums, throwing towels at them, "Mist created it as a way to wake up the students."

Sakura having wrapped herself in the towel added "It's supposed to only be used if you can't wake someone up the normal way."

Jay looking around mumbles "You could have tried those ways first."

"WE DID!" Luna snaps, pulling Sakura from the bed, "Neither of you would wake up and poor Sakura was trapped."

Romeo and Jay exchanged looks as Sakura walked slowly to the bathroom, reaching the door she turned around and gave them a smile saying "It's alright. Like I said before, this is all new to me and...It'll take me time, maybe later we could go to the guild or something?"

Romeo getting up and walking towards his room, half dragging, half carrying a half sleeping Jay replies "It's too early for anyone to really be at the guild but I don't see why we couldn't. Might be nice to actually have Jay do his job and post the missions on the board."

~Twenty Minutes later: Guild hall~

"What's our first mission?" Sakura asks, watching Jay post the new mission flyers, "Or should we look for an apartment?"

"Mission, you need experience." Romeo answers from the back room behind the bar. "Remember what you know doesn't necessity applies here."

Luna laughing and resting on the bar over the lights, Sakura joining in the laughter as the boys give them strange looks.

"We know this isn't our world, kind of the clearest point here." Luna hums as the guild door's open.

Macro walking in, smiling at the three teens and cat "Morning Jay, Romeo."

"Morning Dad." Romeo chirps, whipping the counter down. Jay leaning on the mission board wall, replies "Morning Master."

Sakura trying to smile brightly as Macro walks over to her, holding his hand out. Macro speaks "Good morning, I'm Master Macro. You just joined us yesterday, correct?"

"Yes." Sakura replies shyly, taking his hand and shaking it, "I'm Sakura and that blue cat on the lamp is Luna."

Turning to face the cat, who was still lying on the lamps over the bar since no one had turned them on yet, Macro waves up to her.

"So you're the master?" Luna asks, tail flicking in annoyance.

Sakura jumping over and pulling her by her tail down as Macro replies "Yes, it that a problem?"

"NO!" Sakura yelps, clapping her hand over Luna's mouth before the cat could reply, "No problems."

Macro laughs, "It's fine. The Master before me was..."

"Better?" Luna mumbles, having gotten Sakura to let her go. Sakura's eyes bug out at Luna's words. Romeo falls over laughing, Jay stifles a chuckle. Macro smiles at the two girls, before replying "Yes actually. He was a great master, but he disappeared along with all the other mages in the S-class trail. We needed someone one to step up and take charge, with Laxus gone from the guild that left me."

"Oh..." Sakura whispers, releasing he was just trying to keep the guild together and in his own way make a difference in this world, "You're doing a great job."

"Thank you Sakura," Macro replied, walking to his office, "You're a sweet girl, I'm glad you're in our guild."

Blushing, Sakura nods and looks at the two young men, who were laughing behind their hands. Taking a seat by the bar, Sakura hums as people arrive.

"Hey Sakura!" Laxus calls, making his way over towards her "What are you humming?"

Sakura snapping out of a daze, replies "A song from school."

Rolling his eyes at that explanation, Laxus asks "What song."

"Oh..." Sakura whispers, blush spreading across her face, "Well...I'm kind of re-writing it and its not good."

"Can we hear it?" someone asks from the main part of the guild.

Sakura kicking the ground as Luna lands on her head, answering "If you get her a guitar, maybe."

Bisca walking over with a silver guitar in her hands, Jet yelling "Bisca are your crazy? Gajeel will kill you if he finds out your moved his guitar!"

"Gajeel?" Luna asks as Sakura takes the guitar. Romeo having re-finished whipping the counter, replies "Gajeel Redfox, the Fairy Tail Iron Dragon Slayer."

Nodding, Sakura examines the guitar speaking "Well his taste is good. But these strings are going to snap soon, Luna grab my..."

"Got it!" Luna chirps, holding a small metal case with a crest of extended dragon wings, with a shield between them that has drawing on the lid. Smiling, Sakura takes the lid off before removing the strings from the guitar and begins replacing them with fresh cords. Once finished, Sakura places the strap over her shoulder then strums the new strings. Carefully tuning it to the right sound before placing her hand to the proper positions and singing

_"Down the darker corridors,_

_Past the stone statues._

_Lays the creepy school_

_For Dragons!_

_Freaks always rule._

_Everyone stops and stairs,_

_Not because your unique,_

_But for being a mystery_

_with a grin and drop dead_

_Gorgeous, yes you._

_Fear always rule."_

Every eye was on Sakura after the short song ended, feeling self continues though there was no real reason why since on Earth she was always preforming, Sakura dips her head to remove the guitar strap and sets the guitar down. Clapping starts slow but gradually over took the guild hall, a few even hooted and hollered.

"That was amazing Sakura!" Laxus muttered before being pushed away as everyone wanted to congratulate her.

Jet grabbing Sakura's hand, says "Can you play another?"

"Well...I...What..." Sakura stammers as the guild starts to press closer, "You see...I would...But...I...can't...LUNA!"

Luna swooping down and grabbing Sakura before flying off. Jay and Romeo barely making it to the stage as Sakura's feet tough, Luna letting her go to retrieve the guitar.

"You okay?" Jay whispers, quickly hugging her.

Sakura smirking as they pulls away, replies "Yep, do either of you know how to play?"

Both Jay and Romeo nod no, Sakura sighs before grabbing the guitar that Luna dropped. Quickly readjusting it before side stepping her team-mates to sing again.

_"We'll find the path,_

_Till we know the truth._

_Seeing all the pain,_

_They'll only see our gain._

_Even if it takes all year._

_You'll remember my name._

_I'll show the light._

_Just play the part."_

Getting into the feeling of the music, Sakura starts to move around and dance while singing,

_"And take my heart._

_Our path is there._

_Just fight that tear!_

_We'll see our path,_

_They'll hear our laugh._

_The night is young._

_Let's show them."_

Everyone in the guild was on their feet, dancing with Sakura as she begins another song.

_"You said I'll move on_

_But I learned how to lie._

_Just when I needed you most,_

_You were gone_

_All our plans,_

_Never let them be seen._

_I know your near,_

_though I'll shed my tears._

_I can stand strong,_

_Even with you gone."_

Taking a deep breath, Sakura feels alive in a way unlike before.

_"Life in pain,_

_Death to the flame._

_Do you hear me?_

_Can you remember our pain?_

_Even my desire,_

_I'll just how a lie._

_You'll see the truth._

_Will fight for the right."_

Stepping back from the high of singing, Sakura blinks away tears that had formed. Thinking about the music, she had let herself go back to that time. Seeing their team-mate's confusion, Jay steps towards the microphone as Romeo steps to her side.

"Sakura, our newest star!" Jay yells, trying to calm the guild, "Now our team in leaving on a mission."

Leading her from the stage, Romeo holds on to Sakura's shoulder. Luna takes the guitar from the shaking pale pink haired teen. Jay walking behind them, slow steps behind him into the room after them.

Laxus glaring at a couple people who tried to get closer to the room and near the young girl, everyone whispering "Sakura.."

"Laxus," whipping her eyes, Sakura whispers "I'm fine. Really!"

Luna curling up on Sakura's shoulder, mumbling "The past in the past, its best to leave it alone."

"I know!" Sakura yells, grabbing Luna's little shirt and pulls her in front of her, "You don't have to remind me all the time."

The men in the small room all flinch as the girls glare at each other. Luna snapping back "You don't act like you do!"

Sakura still shaking, growls "Just because that day isn't etched into your mind, don't think its the same for me. I can't forget them!"

Tears springing in both the girls; eyes, Luna flying off as the men exchange dumbfounded looks. Sakura pushing away from the hands that were held out to her before falling in the corner away from everyone, muttering "Why does she do that...It's not like I want to always remember that day, or those songs."

"What song?" Jay whispers, sliding next to her. Romeo taking the other side, leaving Laxus to stand in front of them and leaning on the table.

Sakura pulling her knees up, answers quietly "The last two...I wrote them after that fire."

"So you two fight over songs from a fire?" Jay asks, clearly confused.

Shaking her head no, Sakura mutters "No...Luna doesn't remember it much...she was just a little kitten when it happened... But she blames herself for us not getting home on time with Rima-chi..."

"Your parents died..." Romeo asks, rubbing her arm.

Leaning on Jay, Sakura answers "My while family, parents and...my brother... The last song was about him."

"That bothers her?" Laxus asks, watching Sakura closely. Luna flying back in the room, calmer and apologetic look in her eyes as she answers "Yes because I'll never know them and it makes you always sad when you think about it."

"Luna-chan...I'm sorry about yelling," Sakura says, holding her arms out for a hug, "Maybe after our mission we can look for that cat Laxus told us about."

"Not likely. Happy left with Natsu for the S-class test." Romeo reminded, "Along with Lily and Carla with their slayers."

Luna nuzzling Sakura's arm, Sakura thinking 'Lily? maybe short of Panterlily? Could it be?'

"Is...umm...is lily short for something?" Sakura asks, as they stand up to walk together.

Romeo thinking out loud, "Yeah I think so at least. Panterlily maybe."

"He wouldn't have black fur and a scar over his left eye, would he?" Sakura asks, hope in her voice as they sneak out the guild.

Romeo nodding yes causing Sakura to jump around for joy. Luna looking up at the over joyed teen with the three others before Laxus remembers something and leaves their little group. Sakura now skipping to the train station a head of the group, Jay walks up to her in confusion with Romeo. Luna voicing all their confusions, "Why are you so happy, Sakura?"

"Remember that time in history class?" Sakura hummed, buying the train tickets, Luna nods as she continues "My group went to Edolas. I know Pantherlily, he mistook Siegrain for the prince there."

"Wait, you mean Siegrain the loser?" Luna giggles, "That's to funny, him a prince!"

Sakura glancing at the giggling cat before answering "he isn't a loser. He is the class representative and a member of the disciplinary comity!"

"Still a loser." Lune mumbles, "What guy names a water dragon Jellal?"

Sakura now giggles a little as they board the train, replying "You got me there."

"So you've..." Jay starts to ask as they take their seats, Sakura finishing, "Traveled to other worlds? Yes but only to here and Edolas."

"What's Earth like?" Romeo asks, watching the girls' faces light up.

Luna starting the little rants "It's super nice from everything I've seen. There are oceans and beaches and all kinds of super yummy foods."

"And there's wonderful season that go along. Like in Italy we took a gondola ride with Scarlet and Mimes in the summer. In fall we had to head back to Japan for school, but there's always some kind of festival!" Sakura gushes, "The temple festival is the best, and everyone goes to the Fairy temple."

Luna adding, "Don't forget the cherry blossom festival in the spring."

"Oh right!" Sakura, now practically drooling at the thought of cherry blossom tea, continues "The tea at the Suzu cherry blossom festival is to die for!"

Luna watching Sakura whimper at the memory, giggling "I brought some with. I knew you'd forget."

"THANK YOU!" Sakura screams hugging her tightly, before continuing again, "And Europe has the best shopping! All the hottest designers have a fashion show each year."

"America has the best theme parks," Luna says, catching her breath, "Ne, remember that one trip with Nas-kun?"

Sakura giggling, replies "Yeah. He freaked out at everything but acted so macho man in the go-carts!"

Jay softly smiling at Sakura the whole time, Romeo elbows him as Luna snickering "He liiiiikes her."

Sakura rolling her eyes, pretending that there isn't blush on her face. Jay blushing as well as he looks out the window, mumbling "Who's Nas-kun?"

"Natsu." Luna replies, purring at their expressions.

Romeo's eyes go wide, asking "You know Natsu?"

"Well yeah, Nas-kun helped me out in Edolas. He was a great friend." Sakura hums, messing with her bag in way that appears she's looking for something, "Here we are." pulling out a cellphone and clicking to the right picture, "This is all of us at the go-carts, Why?"

Romeo taking the device and staring at the picture, two teens both with pink hair. It was clear that Sakura was the girl with her hair in a loose bun and tank top over a bikini but the guy standing next to her didn't look like Natsu, well not the Natsu Romeo knew. He had goggles in his spiky hair and seemed shy but had his arm around Sakura like he had to protect her. Romeo's mouth hangs open and a gargling sound is in his throat. Jay looks over and gets a little worried.

Sakura taking her phone back before asking "Someone wanna explain the mission?"

Jay answers, though still glancing at Romeo "It's to gather herbs from the forest around Oak Town. Reward is 16,000 jewels."

Sakura snapping her figures over his eyes and waving to get Romeo's attention while Luna asks "Why so high?"

Romeo snapping out of the strange daze, replies "Seems there's a take-over beast that guards them."

"Take-over Beast?" Sakura and Luna asks together in a very cute manor.

Jay explaining, blush gracing his cheeks, "It's a creature we have that uses magic and can take over a mage's body to turn them into one of them."

Romeo adding, "Yeah, my dad faced the mountain kind once, the Vulcan a few years back. I think he said 19 he took down alone."

"Didn't Natsu and Lucy have to save him?" Jay asks, watching the girls horrified.

Romeo answering "Yeah. after I begged, Master Makarov yelled at me for it. Saying a wizard's son should wait at home and not worry. If I remember correctly he yelled 'Go drink some milk or something and stop worrying.' Natsu over heard that and left right away."

"Master Makarov doesn't seem nice..." Sakura mumbles, fixing Luna's ribbon "Yelling at a worried son like that."

"No, he was kind and nice. See he was just as worried as me." Romeo explains, "He said that to help me understand how powerful mages are...He wouldn't have gone alone if I hadn't pushed him to take a mission so hastily."

"No, it was my fault." Jay sheepishly admitted, "A couple other kids and I were always picking on Romeo. But look now, never planned on being a Fairy Tail mage did I."

Romeo chuckling, "Well If you hadn't mouthed off to Natsu, you would have been on your way to being a knight right now."

Luna watching Sakura flinch and eyes go cold with each mention of Natsu, decides to ask "Who is Natsu?"

"Huh?" Jay asks, watching Luna nodding. Romeo leaning back watching Sakura cross her arms and stair out the window.

Answering Luna, Romeo mumbles "Natsu Dragneel the Salamander the Fire Dragon Slayer."

"I...need...some air!" Sakura whispers, pushing Luna back to the seat before running to the door of the train cart. Romeo and Jay exchanging glances of worry as Luna sighs.

Clearly shaken at his team-mates sudden change, "What was that? She looked so sick."

"Love to say it's nothing," Luna mumbles, rubbing her temples, "But That name would be best to never say it around her. To many...bad memories tied to it."

"But that was weird." Jay mumbling, watching Sakura gripping the railing through the window, "What name? Natsu?"

Playing with the ribbon, Luna replies "No, Dragneel. Can we just let it go?"

Both boys sighing in defeat as the cart door opens, Sakura staggering back to the seat next to Luna. Jay yawning as the train enters a tonal, Sakura cuddling with Luna when Romeo slides over to her seat. Wrapping an arm around her when the train exits the tonal. Slowing down to a stop at the Oak Town train station, grabbing their bags and disembarking with the rest of the passengers. In low spirits, the team meets their client.

"Welcome! Thank you for taking this job!" a man with steal colored hair that was reseeding on the top and pale, clouded blue eyes greeted the teens.

Jay mustering a quick smile, replied "It's nothing."

"Well you, sweetheart, are brave for accompanying these fine young men." spoke a woman with pale blonde hair and bright sliver eyes as she entered the room and smiled at Sakura.

Sakura returning the smile, asks "Why?"

"It's dangerous out there." the woman replied, "No place for a delicate flower like you. You should stay here while these men go and fight the creatures."

Sakura growling, "I can fight just like them. I don't need some protection like I'm helpless!"

"Exactly Sakura!" Luna snickers behind her paws, fluttering near Romeo.

Rome smirking now, adds "Let's all just relax and start over. I'm Romeo, this is Jay." pointing to Jay, who was leaning on the door frame, then motioning to Sakura and Luna "The cat is Luna and Sakura is the pink haired girl."

"I'm Clarks and this is my wife, Julys." the man spoke, "We ARE grateful you are here. Don't mind her, Sakura, ever since I lost my sight she has been over board with protecting young girls."

"Oh." Sakura mumbles, "We'll be fine. I'm a dragon slayer after all."

"DEAR ME!" Julys yelps and backs away from Sakura, "Slayers are destructive!"

Luna snickering as Sakura shrinks back wondering 'how does she know that.' Jay answering, calmly "Not our Sakura."

Clarks replies, "There's no worry if she was! Those beasts deserve a good beating!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Romeo yells, rushing passed Jay and into the woods. Sakura nodding back before tearing after him, Luna and Jay left to say goodbyes and insuring the mission wouldn't fail before rushing after their friends.

Sakura standing and laughing at a mud covered Romeo as Jay and Luna catch up. Jay smiling, asks "What happened?"

"I got tackled..." Romeo mumbles, getting up and whipping to Sakura.

Sakura whipping a tear away, adds "It's true. He slided into the mud, best sight ever. Scarlet would be so proud of that tackle, ne Luna."

Romeo now up, tackles Sakura into the mud before Jay could pulls her out of harms way. Wrestling around, Sakura grabs Jay's ankle to drag him into the play fight. Jay falling as he yelps "AHH! that's not cool!"

Romeo and Jay exchanging quick glances before Sakura throws mud in their faces. Luna snickers as Sakura gets tackled by Jay, who pins her. Romeo keeping his distant as Sakura grabs more mud to throw for a distraction. Smearing the mud on Jay's face, Sakura pushes him off and quickly gets up. Walking a short distance from Jay, Sakura tries to hide her blush as Jay wipes the mud from his face. Romeo asking "Where should we look first?"

"Let's get you all cleaned up first!" Luna scolds, "Then we can go searching."

Sakura looking around, spotting a river nearby, "Let's go clean up over there! Then we can just follow the river to the herbs."

"Sounds like a great plan to me." Romeo adds as they walk over to the river, "Luna can you build a fire so we can dry off after our swim."

Sakura blushing as the boys strip to their boxers, looking up river as she kneels beside the river bank. Romeo jumping in the water, splashing Sakura and Jay. Jay laughing and jumping in next to Romeo, re-splashing Sakura before starting a water fight with Romeo. Both boys don't notice Sakura taking their abandoned clothing and starts cleaning them off before handing them to Luna to be hung so they can dry. Trying to wash her own clothing without stripping down to her underwear. Romeo noticing her struggling, swims over and asks "Why don't you just take those clothing off. You can trust me, I already saw you in a bikini and in the bath."

"I know. But..." Sakura stammers, blushing brightly, "That's different."

"Not really, Sakura." Romeo whispers, letting Jay finish washing up, "I'll keep Jay distracted while you wash up. Sound like a good deal?"

Thinking about it, her pursed lips off the side Sakura replies "Deal.."

Romeo getting up, his wet boxers clinging to his legs and he runs and tackles Jay. Sakura quickly removing her shirt and washing it, then moving to her skirt and stockings. Washing the mud from her arms, Sakura notices the boys sitting in front of her. Jay taking her hands and leading her from the water, Romeo following to the little fire Luna built. Romeo pulling his shirt down from a branch and throwing it at Sakura, mumbling "Cover up with that."

"Thanks, Romeo." Sakura replies, pulling the shirt on.

Jay pouting and glaring at Romeo who doesn't seem to care as he lays on the ground with his head in Sakura's lap. Romeo smiling back at Sakura as she plays with his hair. Luna lands next to Jay and paws his left leg, quietly asking "if you like her, why don't you do that?"

"Romeo always beats me." Jay replies, watching Romeo brush Sakura's hair back from her face, "He always gets the girl. I'd never stand a chance."

"Try." Luna urges before throwing some sticks in the fire.

Sakura giggling as Jay pokes her side, Jay smiling and begins tickling her. Romeo being thrown from her lap, laughs as he watches the two tickle and laugh together. Winking at Romeo, Luna smiles at them as well. Sakura falling into Jay's lap, panting after the tickling was called to a draw. Jay smiling and wrapping his arms around her waist, Luna giggling at the sight of the two with Romeo tending the fire.

"So should we start looking?" Luna asks, landing beside Romeo.

Jay looking up at the sky, answers "Nah, its getting late. We still have to up our tents, let's start in the morning."

"Yeah, Come on Luna." Sakura yawns, quickly changing into her own clothing before throwing Romeo's shirt at him.

With everyone now dressed, they use the last bit of sunlight to put up the two tents. Romeo and Jay having finished before the girls, helped out before Sakura starts cooking. Finishing in ten minutes, Sakura hands the boys' plates.

Romeo melting after one bite, gushes "Sakura how can you cook so well! You put Mira to shame!"

"Mira?" Sakura asks, sneaking beside Jay as she begins to eat.

Romeo remembering she wouldn't know Mira, explains "She was our barmaid before the S-class test."

"Did she go too?" Luna asks, digging in Sakura's bag.

Romeo nods, adding "Yeah, but since no one has since any of them in a few years.."

"Everyone now helps out," Jay sneaks in, smiling to himself as Sakura yawns and leans closer to him, "Maybe we should get to bed soon."

Luna giggling, asks "Maybe we can stay up a little more? Sakura would you rather?"

Sakura perking up nods, saying "Would you rather.. Sky-jump without magic and live or never be able to fly because of a broken wing, Luna?"

"Sky-dive, easy." Luna response, "Would you rather make-out with Kio or Cliff jump with Jay, Sakura?"

Mumbling Sakura blushing while looking away from Jay, who was blushing too, "Cliff jump. Kio would take it wrong."

Jay getting curious after a few minutes, asks "What are you two doing?"

"Playing a game, of course!" Luna snickers, rolling her eyes "We always do this around the campfire."

"Yeah, its something teens do on Earth." Sakura adds, before yawning.

Romeo smiling, "Can we play too? Or maybe you can tell us more about yourself, Sakura?"

Sakura looking into the fire, asks "Would you rather know your death or go back in time and see your own birth, Romeo?"

A huh sound escapes Romeo as Luna giggles "It's the game, you get two choices and you HAVE to pick one. So which to you choice?"

Romeo thinking, answers "Go back in time. Best not to know the future, huh?"

"Your turn." Sakura mumbles, "You can pick someone and give them two choices."

Romeo nods before turning to Jay and asking "Would you rather sleep with Sakura tonight or go searching for the herbs alone in the morning?"

"Sleep with Sakura," mumbles Jay, blushing while looking away, "Would you rather date Romeo or me, Sakura?"

Sakura yelping and blushing, Luna giggling "Come on Sakura. You have to answer."

"you…" Sakura whispers before perking up asking loudly "Luna, would you rather eat fish for the rest of your life or get your ears pierced?"

"Pierce my ears!" Luna shouts "I hate too much fish!"

Romeo chuckling as Jay yawns, Sakura smirks before Romeo could say "So can we hear a bit about you, Sakura?"

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asks, undoing her braid and shaking her soft waved hair out.

Romeo smiling, asks "Why did you come here?"

"A friend gave me a mission." Luna answers rather quickly, shocking Sakura (she didn't know that actually she thought Igneel was trying to keep her safe and unwed before his name could be cleared), "Sakura is here for fun and to learn had to control her magic."

"Yeah. As for why I joined Fairy Tail, that was Laxus' fault." Sakura adds, "We kind of fell on him and he helped us that first day."

Romeo nodding, as Jay asks "Last night you were having a nightmare….What was it?"

"Something that happened a long time ago…" Sakura mumbles, petting Luna's head.

Luna replies "The fire."

"Oh…" Jay mutters, laying a hand on Sakura's free hand that was laying on the ground between them, "Why don't we all sleep under the stars instead of in the tents?"

Romeo nodding, "Yeah let's do it!"

The girls sigh, and give in to the boys' request of sleeping outside. After rearranging a couple times, everyone was happy with Romeo sleeping on the far left, Sakura next to him with Luna between them and Jay sleeping right next to Sakura. Drifting off to sleep, they all call out, "Night."

* * *

So what do you think? and I promise there will be more updates soon for both stories(this one and Platinum Keys)! Please review, I love hearing what you think and go on and say if there's any mistakes. I am not the best at spelling and I know I need help, please!


	4. Ch3: Mission Complete?

Okay I'm super sorry for not updating! So there is a slight time skip in this chapter just because I didn't want to waste time going through a WHOLE year of Sakura not getting things. but any way you don't want to listen to me rant about this, you want to read a chapter! so please enjoy! *Waves you on to enjoy the chapter*

* * *

Luna tossing and turning till she decided to get up, sneaking away she wakes Romeo up, who decides to follow her. Helping re-start a small fire, Romeo watches Luna sigh sadly.

"Hey what's wrong?" Romeo whispers, glancing over in time to see Jay wrap an arm over Sakura before returning his attention to Luna.

Luna following his quick glance but doesn't look back, softly replying "I should have just told her."

"Told her what?" Romeo leaning close, gossiped, "Do you think she'll be mad now?"

Shaking her head no, Luna answers hush "No, that's not Sakura's way….but about my reason for coming…she could have had Star tag along instead."

Romeo waiting for her to continue, but soon notices the cat was fast asleep. Carrying her to the sleeping bags, Romeo lays Luna down then walks back to the fire. Flopping down and reaching for Sakura's bag right next to him.

Jay waking up a few hours later and joins Romeo by the fire, Romeo smiling but continues to look through Sakura's black messenger bag. Jay looking suspiciously, asking "Sakura's bag? What are you looking for?"

"That device from the train." Romeo hisses, "I want to see that picture again. This Nas-kun looks almost identical to our Natsu."

"Well he IS Natsu, Edolas Natsu," Jay softly replies, "Why is it so important to you?"

Romeo sighing, grinning brightly as he pulls out the silver cell phone examining it to see how it worked, asking "How does this even work?"

"How would I know?" Jay spoke, trying to be quite, "Can it possibly be a lacrima?"

"I don't think so…" Romeo replied, turning the phone over, "Doesn't look like one at least…"

Romeo groaning loudly after five minutes of trying, putting the phone back in the bag before crawling into his sleeping bag, Jay softly laughing after a few seconds. Yawning after three hours, Jay with a soft smiles on his face, looks over to see Sakura. Sakura stretching out and sitting up, looking back at Jay with a soft blush.

"Morning?" Sakura asks, hesitant to raise her voice.

Jay shaking his head no, replies "Not yet, but you can come sit with me."

"S-sure!" Sakura stutters, getting up to walk over to the spot beside Jay, noticing her bag "Did someone go through my bag?"

Jay gaping at her as she went throw the bag, finally asking in shock "H-how c-c-co-could you tt-te-tell?"

"My shawl wasn't on top." Sakura states like it was obvious, "You didn't….Did you!"

"Did I what? Jay shrieked eyes wide as Sakura rearranges her bag.

Sakura glaring "Go through my bag!"

"NO! Romeo was!" Jay shaking.

"Romeo? For what?" Sakura asked, lowering her voice.

Jay sighing in replies "That device you showed us on the train."

"Oh that explains why my phone was in the main pocket, instead of the side one with the figures!" Sakura mumbles, "He could have just asked…."

Sakura setting aside her bag to walk over to the spot Romeo had fallen fast asleep. Jay pouting as she poked his friend's sleeping face. Romeo swats Sakura's hand away before pulling the blanket over his head, making her giggle, Jay patting the ground to get Sakura's attention before noticing a strange sound behind him. Turning slowly, Sakura sees a beast that's at least 8 feet tall, black as night fur covered it's impressive frame and it's purple eyes borrowed into her pale green ones. Mouth open in a silent scream, Sakura tried not to move. The beast's fangs glistened as it roared, causing Jay to be thrown into the river behind them.

Stepping on the fire, the creature howled in pain loud enough to wake the two sleeping companions. Romeo pulling Sakura and Luna behind him as he looks the beast over, noticing the blood and saliva dripping form it's jaw as well as dried blood clinging to the claws that racked the ground. Thinking of a way to keep the girls safe, Romeo has them all slowly backing away.

The beast notices the fallen black messenger bag; it picks it up and sniffs. Sakura realizing the shawl her mother gave her was still in the bag, anger boils over when the beast throws the bag high in a tree.

"My b-b-ba-bag…M-mmm-mm-my S-Sh-shawl!" Sakura stammers, glaring to the imposing beast that's loaming over them, "That shawl better be in tack or else I'll kill you!"

Stepping to stand beside Romeo, Sakura looks ready for the fight. Jay having finally crawled out of the river tries to pull her back to let Romeo fight instead. Romeo seeing a purple glow appears around Sakura's hands as she steps passed him.

"What are you thinking Romeo?" Jay screams trying to grab Sakura's arm.

Luna holding her wings out to stop them answers "There's an item in that bag that means the world to her. Don't try to stop her, just watch the power of the strongest element dragon."

"Sound?" Romeo snarks sarcastically as Sakura throws a well-placed punch into the beast's chest.

Luna nods "Sound can manipulate the other four. That's why it's so rare, only members of the highest family can even handle being a Rider with a sound dragon."

"Sound of the right gate and sound of the left gate," Sakura spoke, halting her team's chat and making them all watch her closely as she brings her hands together in front of her "Come together to form horn of the sound dragon."

Being launched from the ground and straight towards the misshapen head of the beast, Sakura uses the attack before following it up with an axes kick with metal dragon skin covering her leg.

"She…had metal scales!" Romeo yells in shock, "How?!"

Jay shaking replied in a quivering voice "Sound manipulates the other four, remember Luna told us…"

"But metal isn't an element!" Romeo shrieks as Sakura punches with water that begins freezing to her fists.

Luna watching the fight unfold, explains "No, it's a pure form of earth. Just as Ice is to water. Lightening and Storm can be handled by skilled air and fire slayers back home."

"But no one can match her power?" Jay whispers as the beast crumbles into a heap in a pool of blood.

Sakura turns from the half dead creature and begins climbing to retrieve her bag. Jay and Romeo stunned as she lands gracefully on her feet in front of them, Luna looking Sakura over to see if any wounds might need treatment but finding none.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asks, sweet voice sounding around as well as a soft smile that makes her appear innocent.

Jay taking a step back, fear emitting as he answers "Just freaking out at how strong you really are."

"Sorry." Sakura murmurs, letting her bangs fall over her face as she dropped her head and started walking away from them.

Romeo shooting Jay an angry glance before chasing after Sakura, tackling her when he catches up. Smiling down at her, he whispers "It's cool your super strong. Jay never saw a dragon slayers full power, unlike me. Natsu would always go overboard with his fire." Helping her to a sitting position, "One time he destroyed half the harbor while looking for Igneel."

"Your Natsu knew Igneel?" Sakura asked, her hands being wrangled over themselves nervously, "Did anyone know Grandeeney and Metalicana?

Romeo taking her hands in his since their constant wrangling was distracting, replies "Yeah Grandeeney raised and taught Wendy whereas Metalicana taught Gajeel. Both disappeared the same day as Igneel did. Crushed Natsu, that was his only family."

"Oh…Poor Natsu, never knowing his real family…" Sakura whispered, leaning into Romeo's chest, "I bet he was lonely.."

Wrapping his arms around her chest and arms, adding "Like you?"

"Yeah.." Sakura whispered, letting herself fall back asleep in Romeo's arms.

Jay grumbling and cleaning the camp when Romeo returns with a sleeping Sakura causing Luna dropping the rolled sleeping bag and rushing to Romeo's side.

"Did she faint?" Luna asks worried, fussing over Sakura's hair, "Is she hurt anywhere?"

Romeo shaking his head no as he lays her on the ground, "She sort of leaned on me then fell asleep again."

"Thanks heaven!" Luna sighs.

Jay keeping his back to them mutters sarcastically, "Yeah, good thing Romeo is here!"

"Alright, what gives Jay?" Romeo snaps. "First you yell at her for saving us, and then you make her feel like a freak because of her magic and now your pisses off because I helped her. News flash Jay, this is what it means to be a fairy tail mage!"

"Shut up Romeo." Jay yells, You get everything because you're the master's son or you know fire magic just like Natsu's. You have tons of girls always following you around since they believe you'll be the next infamous Salamander and Fairy Tail master!"

Romeo standing there, mouth open and eyes wide as he thinks about what Jay said. Luna on the other hand gets up and flies in between them, tail flicking in anger "You two need to shut up!" Luna yells, pointing at Sakura, "She used up way to much magic in that fight, I don't care your jealous Jay, this is no time to be fighting with Romeo. And you, Romeo, need to stop trying to undermine Jay's attempts to ask Sakura out! NOW PUT AWAY YOUR FIRST BEFORE SAKURA WAKES UP!"

Sakura flinching away as she sits up, staying quite as she grabs her bag, only hearing what Luna had shouted last, giggling. Romeo turning towards her, smile plaster on his face. Walking towards her, Romeo mouths over his shoulder 'you want to date her, and then you've got computation now.'

Jay growling and storming passed Romeo, kneeling beside Sakura asking "How are you feeling?"

"Fine!" Sakura squeaks, blush brightly appearing on her soft tan cheeks, "Really Jay you don't have to get so close!"

Jay laying her forehead on hers to see if she has a fever, "Are you sure you feel fine? You're burning up; want me to help you carry your bags?"

Romeo chuckling and kneeling on Sakura's other side, "Let her be Jay. She's fine, come on Sakura." Gently taking her hand and wrapping an arm protectively around her waist, Sakura gulping as he helps her to her feet before letting go, Romeo kisses her hand. Jay glaring and picking her bag up as he gets up.

"Let's get going!" Luna scolds, glaring at the boys, "You said those herds where close, Jay?"

Jay grumbling "yeah."

Finishing packing up, Jay still carrying Sakura's bag as well as his own before walking towards the spot for the herds to grow. Romeo giving Sakura a bright smiles, taking her hand and follows, Luna flying behind them, rolling her eyes at the boys' behavior.

"Ne, Luna." Sakura asks, Luna landing on her head, replies "Yes?"

"Truth of dare?" Sakura smiles as Luna hums in thought. Luna smirking to herself, answers "Dare."

"I dare ya to…umm….kiss a fish!" Sakura says.

Luna gaping down at her friends, answers Fine Romeo, truth or dare?"

"Ummm…..What?" Romeo asks, walking beside them with his hands behind his head, "What are you doing?"

"playing a game!" the girls reply, Luna explaining farther "You asks someone either truth or dare. The person then picks one."

"If they pick truth, they must answer a question truthfully. Dare they do the dare." Sakura adds, smiling brightly at him.

Romeo thinking before stating "Truth."

"Have you ever thought of peaking at a girl in the shower?" Luna asks, evil glint in her eyes. Blushing brightly, Romeo answers "Never really thought about it, but I did see Sakura a bit in the bath." Sakura now blushing as he throws an arm around her shoulders, adding "Jay, truth or dare."

"Dare! Since I'm braver then you." Jay yells back, proudly throwing his shoulders back.

Romeo smiling knowingly says "Then kiss the girl you were talking about before our mission by tomorrow night."

"What!" Jay shrieks, blush spreading up his neck and face, "Just like on the cheek?"

"Nope." Romeo replies, glancing at Sakura who slightly frowns like the game wasn't fun anymore, "On the lips for four seconds."

Jay groaning "Fine! Truth or dare, Sakura?"

"Truth." Sakura replies.

Jay smiling, asks "Who is the one person you love the most?"

"Simples, my big brother." Sakura replies quickly "He's the only person that could also use sound like me. Maybe not as great but he could still use it."

Jay turning around, looks at her confused "Your **_IN_** love with your brother?"

"WHAT! No!" Sakura screams, "I'm not **_IN_** love with anyone! You asked who is the one person I love the most, that's my brother. Not who are you **_IN_** love with!"

"Whatever!" Jay mumbles, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walks on.

Sakura sticking her tongue out at him before turning to Romeo asking "Truth or Dare?"

"Already did a truth, so dare me!" Romeo yelled, pumping his fist in the air, "Make it a good one too!"

Sakura smiling evilly dares "I dare you to ask someone on a date."

"A DATE!" Romeo whined "Fine, with who?"

Sakura smiling with Luna now, as she pointed at herself, Romeo grinning and sliding an arm around her waist, Luna snickering "Your turn Romeo."

"Truth or Dare, Luna." He replied.

Luna puffing out her chest, replied "Truth me!"

"Who do you like?" Romeo asked, earning an elbows to his ribs from Sakura. Luna still ridding on Sakura's head, strokes her chin while answering "Well Pantherlily, but we never meet so I guess no one really. Jay truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jay grumbles, looking around for the field of herds.

"Where's the girl you like right now?" Luna purrs, watching the brunette stiffen. Jay trying to relax his body, replies "Maybe at home….Truth or Dare Romeo!"

"Truth." Romeo says as they walk up to Jay's side. Jay looking at Romeo's arm holding Sakura's waist and grits his teeth, "Who do you have a crush on or want to sleep with?"

"Crush? Easy, Sakura." Romeo purrs as he nuzzles her neck, "We all sleep together on this mission, so are we here?"

Sakura blushing as Romeo moves behind her with his arms still around her waist and his lips grazing her neck as he spoke. Luna giggling at Jay, who just scowls at them, Romeo looking smug over the fact Jay was pissed about losing his own compactions, mouths 'gives up she made her pick.'

"Go to hell, Romeo!" Luna snarks, "Playing those games will only end bad."

Sakura being released by Romeo tries to step away but falls on to Jay, Jay falling back with Sakura in his arms, hitting the ground Jay finds her startling him. Blush spreading on their faces as Romeo busts out laughing, commenting "Kiss her already!"

Jay gently putting his hand on her face to guild her lips to his. Sakura yelps in surprise before kissing him back letting her tongue runs across the seam of his lips, Sakura feels him groan as he opens his mouth to her. Feeling her tongue running across his, Jay's hands thread through her hair to keep the contact close, only breaking away when Romeo falls to the ground.

~Half a Year Later~

_'Hey old friend. Sorry its been a year since I last sat down to write in you, but to be fair it had been a weird ride getting used to living in a place called Earthland. I've meet some really great people. There's Romeo and Jay, they formed a team with Luna and I our first day in the guild. Laxus was the first one we meet though, he's really…' _Sakura writes, looking up while kicking her feet and smiling at the people around her _'weird is the best way to explain him, he is always wearing these weird headphones that play classic or rock all the time. But he has a good heart, he could have just left Luna and I out in the desert but instead he took us to his guild, Fairy Tail! I never thought about it much, but I think he sees me like a little sister. I like that, but it makes me sad at times. He can be really destructive like big brother was.'_ Jay walking over to Sakura causing her to look up and blink away the tears.

"What's wrong?" Jay asks, leaning close to Sakura.

Sakura quickly covering the page in her journal squeaks "Nothing! Just writing!"

Jay nodding before sitting beside her and starts to eat, Sakura giggling and writing again _'I guess I should talk about my new team too, let's start with Romeo. He has black hair that seems to have a mind of its own. It's half spiky but still down too, but that's not even the weirdest thing about him, he always wears a vest and scarf because his idol did. Even learned fire magic because of him, Romeo you're so weird. And then there's Jay, he has brown hair that reminds me of Kaito of the vocaloids and deep blue eyes. I actually think I might have a little crush on him and think he might actually be the one, but I try not to let it show! Any way he seems to keep the clothing choice simpler compared to Romeo. But I love both of them, and its super fun living with them well when Romeo is there. He seems to always getting in trouble, but I can understand his point too. I think if Dragon Academy had lost some of its best students and the rest of the school stopped fighting against the Hunters, I would be yelling and fighting and telling everyone to get back up. But at the same time I understand why his father is being so hard with him. I mean it can't be easy to running this guild, from what I've heard the council used to hate us but since the spot light has been off for a while they haven't done anything to us.'_ Sakura shaking her hand to get the cramp out before giggling to herself, making Jay look over at her like she had two heads, _'Actually they seem to like me, I have a music career here too. Guess some things never change. Oh I guess I should tell ya how Luna has been. She found her family here! Their…farmers I think is the best way to explain them, super nice! She even has a little brother, his name's Happy from what I've learned. Actually Laxus mentioned him our first day, but we didn't think too much of it, oh well. Seems Happy was with the people that died in something called the S-Class test on Fairy Tail's secrete island.'_

"So what are ya writing?" Jay whispered right into Sakura's ear.

Sakura jumping at how close he had gotten, replied "Just life."

"So like what you have been up too?" Jay asked, reaching for the journal.

Sakura slapping the black leather journal close before pulling it to her chest, shaking her head yes. Jay pouting a bit while leaning back in his chair, Romeo running up to them with a smile plastered on his face.

"GUY! THERE IS A RUMOR THAT THEY HAVE BEEN SEEN!" Romeo yells grabbing Sakura's shoulders and shaking her.

Sakura trying very hard to see straight "Who?"

"The mages that were on the island! The ones we all thought were dead!" Romeo yelling, jumping up and down.

Jay nodding "Where?"

"That's the best part, Hargon, the place Sakura's next concert is going to be!" Romeo says, breathing in deep to regain all the oxygen he lost while running and yelling.

Sakura sighing "So your going to come now?"

Romeo nodding excitingly, "Yes!"

"Sabertooth is going to be there." Sakura reminded.

Jay glaring "Yeah, stupid Sting….."

"Hey like I like having him around me all the time!" Sakura snaps, thinking about the Sting from Earth that was actually the leader of the Hunters, "If it's possible I'd rather just let Rogue hang around."

"They're the TWIN dragon slayers, Sakura!" Jay snapped back, not seeing that Sakura was lost in thought.

Getting up and walking away, Sakura yells "Well not where I'm from! They actually hate each other!"

"Sakura…." Romeo called, "Great Jay, piss our teammate off right when we needed her the most!"

* * *

So yeah, please leave a review! I really enjoy reading them and they keep the characters happy, which lets me write their stories without worry they would burn down my house! So please! *Jumping around trying to catch everyone* see what I mean! any way, let me know what you think! Also check this out, my twinny drew Jay!

dragonvampriss. deviantart art/Jay-363419791?q=gallery%3Adragonvampriss&qo=0

Isn't she the best, go tell her thanks since Jay was giving me such a headache on what he looked like! Please take the spaces out!


End file.
